far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 465 - Dog Adopted
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 465 - Dog Adopted is the four-hundred sixty-fifth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred thirty-first episode of Season 5. Video Overview Upcoming Anniversary Kurt exits the Hidey Hole and slices a Zombie to death. Thanking some large donations, Kurt says the Child's Play Charity is at $33,065.74 out of Season 5's $50,000 goal. A year of Season 5 and four years of walking west will be March 28th, tomorrow. At 3 PM EDT, noon PDT, Kurt will be doing a celebratory livestream. A live recording of Far Lands or Bust will take place, testing for the next FLoB-athon. Soyuz Launch Scott Kelly and a Cosmonaut will be beginning a year-long expedition to the International Space Station, launch from Kazakhstan in a Soyuz today. The ISS will be used to look at microgravity's effects on the human body. Introducing Eva Yesterday Kurt uploaded DOG VLOG! Adopted an Australian Cattle Dog, where he introduced his new Australian Kettle Dog Eva. Kurt adopted Eva a few days ago, and has been taking her on some frequent walks in the neighborhood. The vlog was only the second in the channel's history, and the quality was not quite what Kurt wanted, but he's going to go with it. So far Kurt has been very lucky with Eva, and she has been pretty calm despite not barking. She eats very respectably, and knows basic commands already. He's starting to crate train her, but she has gotten smart enough to avoid going in the crate. Eva has fantastic mid-air jumping frisbee catches, and Kurt really enjoys having Eva. Question: Are there any fun space related activities/museums or any other fun museums where you live you would like to visit? Have you been to any yet? What are your favorite museums you've ever visited? Kurt calls Chicago the greatest city for museums, and that is his favorite that he has visited. The Shedd Aquarium, Adler Planetarium, and more are in Chicago. So many museums have a lot of things that Kurt loves, and the Art Institute has the blue guitarist, Kurt's favorite Picasso. Chicago has focused on indoor activities because of the bad weather Kurt jokes. Question: Did you have a classic GameBoy when you were a kid, and if so what were your favorite games? With video game systems arriving late, Kurt had restrictions on his video gaming like he only had half an hour a day. The lack of handheld devices in his childhood may be why Kurt does not play mobile games. Question: What is your favorite weather condition, as a resident of Oregon I am very accustomed to gloomy, rainy, windy weather. Good sunny weather, pretty typical weather is Kurt's favorite. Snow, if Kurt does not have to drive, is fun weather. The Portland area is somewhere Kurt liked, but the rain has never appealed to Kurt. Question: I just had the opportunity to use the Oculus Rift, demoed a bunch of games, but I was really impressed with space explorational titles specifically one called Titans of Space. What are your thoughts on VR, Oculus, and their impacts on education? Kurt has never thought of virtual reality in education before, but sees motion sickness as a potential problem to using the platform. A fix can be to put an artificial nose in the virtual reality, and thinks that maybe even heads moving in a frame of reference might work. Oculus is working on perfecting the technology, potentially toward a consumer release in the future. Digging into the Hidey Hole, Kurt tries to make it a good one for the livestream at 3 EDT/12 PDT tomorrow. There are no guests lined up, but Kurt will invite anybody who is around. Empathetically confirming there will be no F3 press, Kurt still hopes there will be increased donations toward the $50,000 mark. Trivia * The end slate links to DOG VLOG! Adopted an Australian Cattle Dog and Grow Home (Gameplay) - 15 - Wormy Rescue.